1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to power integrated devices, electronic devices and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
integrated circuits serving as both a controller and a driver may be employed in smart power devices. Output circuits of the smart power devices may be designed to include lateral double diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistors operating at high voltages. Thus, breakdown voltages of the LDMOS transistors, for example, a drain junction breakdown voltage and a gate dielectric breakdown voltage, are important factors that may directly influence the stable operation of the LDMOS transistors. Additionally, on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors is also an important factor that may influence electrical characteristics of the LDMOS transistors, for example, a current drivability of the LDMOS transistors. To improve the drain junction breakdown voltage of the LDMOS transistors, a doping concentration of a drift region between a drain region and a channel region should be reduced or a drift length of carriers in the drift region, corresponding to a length of a current path in the drift region, should be increased. However, the current drivability of the LDMOS transistors may be degraded, increasing the on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors. In contrast, when the doping concentration of the drift region between the drain region and the channel region increases or the drift length in the drift region decreases, the on-resistance (Ron) of the LDMOS transistors may be reduced, thereby improving the current drivability of the LDMOS transistors. However, the drain junction breakdown voltages of the LDMOS transistors may be lowered. That is, in the LDMOS transistors, the on-resistance and the drain junction breakdown voltage may have a trade-off relationship.